Live long and prosper!
by Haloa
Summary: Translation of "Paix et longue vie!"...This story takes place at the end of the episode 'the Deadly Years'... Dr McCoy made a small mistake ... Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place at the end of the episode "The deadly years". I don't own the characters of Star Trek. Reviews are welcome!_

 **Live long and prosper!**

Their last mission had been fascinating, Spock thought. He was in his quarters for a long meditation session. His quarters were his home, his refuge in which the temperature was as high as the hottest day of summer on the planet Vulcan. Spock was wearing his black meditation robe and was surrounded by darkness. He was concentrating on the only source of light of his room, a red and flickering flame. His goal was to organize his thoughts and memories of these last hours…

A few hours ago, Spock had suffered from the cold and had difficulties to concentrate. A few hours ago he had been weak and his reflexes were slower than usual. All because a few hours ago, he had been old!

As he was a Vulcan or rather as he was half-Vulcan, he suffered less than his friends. Well, to be more precise, he could say that the accelerated aging had been more detrimental for Jim Kirk than for him and for his other colleagues.

Of course, Dr McCoy and Mr. Scott had aged more than the others because both of them were a decade older than their friends, but despite a form of rheumatism and osteoarthritis, despite their white hair and wrinkles on their faces, they had been tired but they still had all their faculties! The proof of this is that McCoy found the solution of their problem, remembering correctly his lessons about medicine history and the use of adrenaline.

Yes, James Kirk, despite the fact that he was one year younger than him, was the more to be pitied, Spock thought sadly.

That's right that the old Kirk, wrinkled, weak and suffering from balding managed to seduce a young woman. But his memory loss caused by his senility had almost cost his Captaincy and the destruction of his dear Enterprise!

Spock knew that he was the first and only viable human-vulcan hybrid born on Vulcan. No doctor, human nor Vulcan, were able to predict his lifespan. Assuming that he was more Vulcan than Human, as Vulcan genes are dominant, it was logical to assume that as for his peers, his average lifespan would be beyond 200 years. However, having survived this unpleasant experiment, Spock was no longer so certain about this hypothesis. Spock had been tired and unable to maintain his body temperature while he hadn't even reached his father's current age!

Indeed, Sarek of Vulcan, 102 years old, shows no sign of old age except salt and pepper hair. The latest news that he received from his mother said that his father is working still actively at the Embassy, while regularly teaching at the Academy of Sciences of Vulcan.

 _It would be strange to age faster than my father_ , Spock thought. _It would be possible that I die of old age before him…or that I survive him only a few years._

Spock was now certain that, except accidents or illness, he would see his mother and all his human friends die before him... It seemed that a sob was forming in his throat…Why did he suddenly want to cry?

oOOOo

"Jim! Jim! Wait a minute, please! I must speak to you!" Dr McCoy said while catching his Captain by the arm. The latter was walking briskly toward his quarters. All signs of old age had disappeared.

"Bones, I'm already late. Lots of reports are waiting for me in my quarters. " Jim Kirk said, smiling to his friend. "Can you believe it? I'm happy to have those reports to write!"

"Well, you have almost lost your ship two hours ago…Your current happiness is a normal reaction but …Jim, please… Listen to me! I …I think I made a small mistake…"Said McCoy, with signs of concerns on his face.

"What is it?"

"Well…Do you remember when I went to the bridge, inviting Spock to follow me…I had prepared the antidote and Sickbay all especially for him…But…um…I…I think that I have miscalculated the dosage…"

"Spock told me that he needed to meditate. He is probably in his quarters. Did you call him?"

"Of course I did but he didn't respond. Can you accompany me?"

"Yes, let's go!"

oOOOo

The door of Spock's quarters was never locked, so they entered easily.

"Wow…dark and hot like in a desert at night…"

"Light on! Jim ordered to the computer.

"Well…I have found his meditation robe but he is not in it!" Leonard tried to tease a few minutes later. "He is not in his bed, not at his desk, maybe he is in his bathroom." He added while opening the door.

"Spock is meticulous with his clothes. He would not let his robe on the floor!" Jim said, worried like Bones.

Leonard McCoy was going to open the door of the bathroom when he heard a small noise. Someone was breathing hard and was sobbing?

"Oh my God! Jim…I found him!" Leonard said.

Kirk was in the main room when he heard his friend and a loud cry.

"Shh…Calm down…I'm here, it's all right!" Leonard said when he returned, a small and naked child in his arms! The chubby little boy with brown hair, piercing eyes and pointed ears was trembling and sobbing, his head resting against the shoulder of Bones. The Vulcan child was barely one year old.

"You made a small mistake in dosage, huh?" Jim shouted, clenched fists on his hips, sending an angry look at his doctor friend. Spock, in response, immediately cried, his tears crashing down on the blue uniform of Dr McCoy. The latter settled the child more comfortably against him, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Shh…It's nothing, Spock…I'm here, I will take care of you…Shh…"

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jim calmed down when he realized that Spock was afraid of him. He was deeply sorry to have increased his stress and his anguish.

His little head buried in McCoy's chest, his hands covering his ears; Spock was still sobbing.

"Bones, I'm sorry…I forgot that his ears are very sensitive and I didn't want to frighten him by shouting so loudly…Well…Given his reaction, I guess that he has no recollection of us." He added, sadly.

"None. And no control of his emotions, too. Jim, I'm sorry. As we are still in orbit around Gamma Hydra IV, I would like to study the virus that was responsible of our previous aging. I made that terrible error and I swear that I will find a cure or rather a solution."

"I hope so, Dr McCoy! To do this, you will receive all the help of the Sciences Department. It is out of question I lose my First Officer like this. And since you're the one responsible of his condition, YOU will also be the one who takes care of him!" He was calm in appearance but was still angry against McCoy. "For my part, I will ask Starfleet Command for more time to study this planet…One last thing, what happened to Spock must be kept a secret, I would not like that one thinks he has found the Fountain of Youth!" Jim Kirk added while exiting the room.

A few seconds later, Leonard was alone with baby Spock. The latter was staring at him with two dark eyes.

"Hey, did you hear him, Spock? I'm a Doctor, not a baby-sitter!" Leonard said while swaddling gently the naked baby in the black meditation robe. The latter was still touching his pointed ears, frowning. "I know…Your ears hurt you…an otitis, perhaps?"

oOOOo

Four days passed. Jim hadn't obtained any extra time. In fact, Commander Stocker was still aboard the Enterprise. The man had been extremely patient but was now eager to take his new post on Starbase 10. (See the episode "The deadly Years")

Jim had no other choice than leave the orbit of Gamma Hydra IV in order to drop the Commander to his Starbase.

However, this task completed, Jim would be free to return to the experimental colony in order to find a cure for Mister Spock… So _once again, the Enterprise has to be used as a taxi!_ Jim thought angrily.

Meanwhile, in Sickbay, McCoy and Spock had settled down into a routine. Baby equipment and clothing for infants had been delivered in Sickbay where McCoy was living with Spock, night and day.

From his first observations, Spock was ten months old and was weighing 9 kilograms and 800 grams. He had four incisors in his mouth, two on the top and two on the bottom. He was still unable to walk on his two legs but was already moving at high speed on all fours, generally towards the exit!

" _He's already trying to flee Sickbay and Dr McCoy"_ some crewmen said jokingly when other nurses said that _"he is already exploring new worlds!"_

These few days, all the medical staff was accustomed to see Spock seated without help on his activity mat or taking a nap in his crib, in McCoy's office. But it was a surprise to find that he reached out a few times in order to be hold in nurses' arms, since usually the First Officer was fleeing any physical contact.

Spock had not told his first words yet but a few nurses had heard some incomprehensible babbling when he was playing with stuffed animals…However, no smile has ever enlightened his face…

Dr McCoy did what he was ordered. He fed him with his milk bottles and other vegetable puree, and changed his diapers in addition to his research. This reminded him when he nursed his own daughter, his little Joanna.

Despite his wish that the misadventure of Spock remains secret, Jim knew that the news had spread throughout his ship. Sickbay, usually so calm, had known a high period of activity. And all of a sudden, lots of patients flocked to Sickbay, especially female crewmembers, hoping to see the Vulcan baby and his cute face!

Each time a 'patient' was coming in Sickbay, Leonard raised the eyes to heaven while Jim was …eaten up with jealousy?

Jim came one night in Sickbay, eager to hear McCoy's report and progress. He found him in his office, a small puree pot in one hand and a spoon in the other. Frowning in his high chair, Spock was spiting more than he was swallowing, carrots puree covering his bib and the ground around him! Feeding time did not seem easy.

"Damn Vulcan!" Leonard said with dark circles under the eyes.

"Uh…Hi, Bones! …A problem?" Jim asked.

"Yes! This damn Vulcan child refuses to eat! It is almost impossible to feed him! He seems to hate peas, carrots and all vegetable purees. He tolerates only a little amount of Vulcan fruits! I can't feed him with Vulcan soup, morning noon and night!" Leonard explained tiredly.

"Did you try milk?"

"Of course, I did. He drinks it but vomits almost immediately." Spock chose that moment to vomit and to cry loudly again, taking his head in his hands, he was shaking violently. Leonard reacted immediately by administering the content of a hypospray he kept near him. He took him out of his high chair and rocked Spock during a few minutes until he eventually calmed down. Leonard sighed, visibly upset.

"Bones, what happened? I know nothing about babies but his reaction is not normal...You said that he could suffer from otitis?"

"Well…It is not an otitis, Jim." He replied with a sigh.

Leonard McCoy felt so tired, having spent three days to watch over Spock while directing his research on the virus. He sat in his rocking chair, Spock in his arms and closed his eyes. Jim felt guilty. He regretted leaving his friend alone to care about the young child.

These last three days, Jim was absent. He was mourning a friend and his First Officer while Spock was still alive, alone and afraid!

 _Am I so selfish?_

Why did he not call his parents in order to tell them what has happened to their son? …What if they had ordered his return on Vulcan? Jim would lose all chance to give him his adult size! He would lose him definitely!

 _I am so selfish!_ He thought sadly.

"Jim, there is nothing wrong with his ears. In fact, the scanner reveals a high brain activity just before these crises. This happens several times in the day and these crises are becoming more painful. This causes very intense migraines. I have to sedate him, making him groggy and nauseous. Well, I have to change his diapers and pajamas for the night now."

"Take the opportunity to sleep, Bones, you need it. I will come back tomorrow morning and will take Spock with me on the bridge!"

"Wow…Uhura and Janice Rand will be in heaven! Plus, all the women on this ship will finally leave Sickbay…"

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you like this story._

 **Live long and prosper, chapter 3**

As agreed, Jim Kirk entered Sickbay the next morning. McCoy and Baby Spock were already waiting for him. Jim noticed immediately that the dark circles under Leonard's eyes had increased. Despite his obvious tiredness, the doctor was smiling. Spock was wearing a blue pajama with a small insignia of Starfleet on it. Seated on his play mat, one pacifier in his mouth, Spock was looking at five strange cubes scattered in front of him.

"Where did you find all that stuff?" Jim asked. He was dumbfounded while reading the word "Logical" on the pacifier. "I didn't even know that it existed on this ship or in the universe!"

"In fact, I was surprised too but …It exists and you have lost enough time! This is his changing bag! I put a few diapers in it. There is one bottle of milk, another of fruit juice and applesauce for his lunch! Have a good day!" Doctor McCoy said while putting both the bag and Spock in Jim's arms.

"Well, the thing is…I think coming back here during the lunch break, to feed him and change his diaper with your help, you know, I have never done that…"Jim was so embarrassed at the thought of changing his friend's diaper.

"That's okay, Jim! No problem…Now GO!" Leonard replied, laughing.

"So…We're going to the bridge…Um…And what if Spock has a new crisis?"

Leonard sighed. Visibly, he has forgotten that it could happen.

"No problem, Bones! Don't worry about it! I can be here in less than two minutes…Plus…I have THE pacifier!" Jim said, smiling at his friend. Jim looked at Spock who was now in his arms, watching one of the mysterious cubes with scrutiny.

"One last thing, Bones. What is it?"

"Oh…It's a gift from Lieutenant Uhura. Five faces of the cube have a different color and one letter of his name is printed on the sixth face." Leonard explained while arranging the blankets in the crib of Spock."

"And this stuff above his bed, this was not here yesterday evening!"

"Indeed…Scotty made him last night."

Jim was looking at the musical mobile above the crib. A big sphere which was changing its color every ten seconds, probably a planet, was surrounded by three small vessels: the Enterprise, the Galileo and …a Klingon bird of prey!

"Why is it the bird of prey that chases the Enterprise?" Jim said, annoyed.

"In my point of view, Jim, it is the Enterprise that chases the Klingon vessel!" Leonard replied, giggling.

In the arms of Jim, Spock quickly raised one eyebrow then was impassive once again.

oOOOo

Three minutes later, Jim and Spock were on the bridge. All the crew was staring at their Captain and First Officer. The latter was seated in Jim's lap, his hands trying to grasp the armchair and the strange lights on it!

"Spock! Don't touch! It's the button for the red Alert! No! Spock!" Jim explained to his little friend.

The other officers were stunned by Spock's reaction as he was visibly disobeying the last order! Of course, Nyota Uhura canceled the red alert from her console! All the officers were laughing while Jim was simply embarrassed.

Of course, he was glad that his crew shows tenderness and affection for their colleague. Was he jealous of Spock? Was he jealous of their affection? Well, their main goal must be to find a cure to his condition, right?

Jim was thinking about his last option if they don't find the solution to Spock's problem. Jim would have to warn his parents and send Spock, on Vulcan. What if Spock undergoes the same strict education? Would he be bullied by his peers again? What if Sarek repeats the same mistakes?

"Hey, Pavel, you must be very pleased now that you are no longer the youngest crewmember on this ship…"

"Da!" The young navigator said with a big smile on his face.

"Gentlemen!" Jim said, having heard the conversation between his two pilots. "This situation must be temporary! What if we fail to find the solution? Do you really believe that Starfleet Command will leave Mister Spock in our care? Do you want to lose him forever?"

All smiles disappeared in one second. Their Captain was right…This situation was temporary and had already lasted too long!

 _To be continued…_

 _( Our dear Captain will learn to change a diaper!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Live long and prosper, chapter 4.**

Jim left the bridge for lunch time, Spock and his bulky changing bag in his arms. He was going back to sickbay where Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel were waiting for them.

Spock was agitated, whispering some unintelligible words while searching to take the bag from Jim. He has succeeded to catch his precious content, the applesauce which was now firmly in his hand. Jim was pleasantly surprised because Spock was finally showing he was hungry!

Some memories of those last hours had come to his mind. Spock had been so curious of his surroundings; he tried to press every button within reach, and succeeded.

"Hi, Captain Kirk! Did he have a nap on the bridge?" Christine Chapel said while taking Spock in her arms. The small Vulcan frowned, visibly unhappy; he began to move in all directions to escape her grip.

"Everything went well?" Leonard asked. "We heard the red alert for a few seconds…"

Jim blushed, while putting the changing bag on the table.

"Well, Spock did not sleep one single minute…he was surprisingly very alert and …he succeeded to press the red alert button from my armchair. Next, Lieutenant Uhura canceled the red alert from her console." Jim explained. Ashamed of his lack of authority on the little child, he hided the fact that he had to run all around the bridge in order to stop Spock twice in the morning!

"I see…" Leonard replied, laughing and taking the upset Spock from the nurse's arms. Then the doctor gave back Spock to Jim and began to empty the bag. "Jim, can you install Spock in his highchair, I'm going to warm his bottle and his vegetable puree."

Leonard was glad to see that the small child was once again calm in Jim's arms. Plus, he was hungry, lively and more alert than those last days. This was a noticeable improvement.

A few minutes later, Leonard came back with a tray on which were a bottle of milk, pea puree and two small biscuits covered with sugar. Spock had tasted those biscuits for the first time yesterday evening and he preferred this to the mashed vegetables…

Spock was eager to take the two biscuits but Leonard intervened and took them first.

"No, no, Spock…You have to eat the vegetable first…You will have those two if you finish all your meal!" The good doctor said. "Jim, come on, he is waiting!"

Leonard was very delighted by the show that followed.

Spock had struggled like hell when Jim tried to make him swallow the mashed peas. He vomited almost immediately his bottle of milk on the uniform of Jim; milk erupting from his mouth like lava from a volcano, but finally he ate two biscuits without difficulty and the last spoonful of applesauce. Leonard, arms crossed, watched the entire scene with undisguised joy. Eventually Jim removed his green bib and get him out of his highchair while wondering what to do next. His uniform, like the pajama of Spock despite the bib, was covered with milk and puree…and Spock's diaper was …a little heavier too!

"Oh, Bones, it stinks!" Jim said while giving Spock to the Doctor McCoy.

"No, no, no, dear Captain…It's your job today, did you forget?" He said with a devil smile. "Come on, Jim, I'm waiting for that moment since this morning! The changing table is in my office too."

"Um…Bones, I…I don't think it is a good idea… If Spock regains his memory, he will be embarrassed to find that his captain has changed his diaper, you know…" Jim said, trying to find an escape.

"Jim, Jim, Jim…Don't tell me that the great Captain Kirk, best Captain of the Fleet, shrinks from the difficult task of changing a baby's diaper!...Jim, follow me and do what I say, don't worry, I'm going to help you!" Leonard said; followed by a very apprehensive captain.

And less than five minutes later, Jim was in hell again…Spock, half naked, was moving and crying…

"Oh NO, NO…It's disgusting! How a so little baby can do THIS!"

"Jim, hurry! He's trying to escape! Don't let him put his feet in…oh shit! Too late! SPOCK ! LITTLE DEMON! Cease to move! It spreads everywhere! "

"Booooooooonnnnnes! He peed on me!" Jim screamed. He was sweating and absolutely NOT in control of the situation.

"Jim, he is just a baby! He does not control his body."

"Bones, help me! Nurse Chapel! I do not have enough wipes!"

…And five minutes later…

"Okay, Jim, you have almost finished…You can close the new diaper, now!" Leonard said, exhausted.

"Bones…I don't want to do this again…I swear, I prefer to be in the middle of a war with the Klingons!" Jim replied. His hands were still shaking.

Seated on his changing mat, his buttocks clean and dry, Spock was calm again. He was sucking one of his fingers while rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

Leonard lifted Spock in his arms and laid him in his bed. He adjusted the small wool blanket on him then put the switch of the mobile which was above his bed. Jim only smiled recognizing the voice of Lieutenant Uhura.

"She has recorded this lullaby two days ago, at the request of Scotty…"Leonard explained. The two men were watching baby Spock, now asleep, the Enterprise and the shuttle Galileo pursuing a bird of prey, above his head.

"Tired, Jim?"

"Very tired…I confess that I did not know it would be so exhausting to take care of him."

"Well…Spock is a special baby …a hybrid…half angel half demon…" Leonard smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for your reviews._

 **Live long and prosper, chapter 5**

"Half angel half demon…You're right. He has such strength for his age!" Jim said, exhausted.

"Thanks to his Vulcan genes…Now that he is sleeping, look at his face…he looks like a small angel… Jim, you should take a shower and change your clothes while he is resting." The doctor had put a hand on Jim's shoulder, smiling. "You did a good job this morning, you know."

"Okay, I'll do what you say but next, it will be your turn to rest…You're as exhausted as me."

"No, Jim. I have a lot of things to do in the lab. I prefer to take advantage of this free time to work on the virus and its antidote."

Jim nodded to his friend and left the doctor's office to his own quarters and mainly his bathroom. He returned to sickbay half an hour later with a fresh uniform. In his crib, Spock was still profoundly asleep. After the departure of Bones, he took place behind the desk of his chief medical Officer and asked a communication with the planet Vulcan. Jim thought that it was time to inform Spock's parents of his condition.

A few minutes later, Sarek and his wife appeared on the screen of the computer. Sarek's face was unreadable, as usual. His wife, at his side, was showing all the signs of stress. _It was never a good sign when the superior officer of your son calls you in person…_

"Captain Kirk…How is Spock?" Sarek asked abruptly.

"He is alive and fine…almost." Jim replied immediately, trying to smile at Lady Amanda. "Well…it's just that …um…"

oOOOo

After a few explanations, having answered all their questions, Jim fixed the screen. Sarek was …well, unchanged but his wife was more relaxed though a few silent tears had appeared in her eyes.

"Captain Kirk, I wanna see him. Can you show me my son now?" She was holding the hand of her husband forcefully.

"Of course, madam." Jim stood up, already regretting his choice to have this conversation at this time. Of course she would ask to see him. He silently lifted Spock from his crib, enveloping his little body with the wool blanket. Spock remained asleep though frowning a little. Jim returned in front of the screen and seated sideways with Spock on his lap. Amanda gasped at the sight of his little boy, the latter was yawning tenderly against Jim's chest.

"He looks …fine and peaceful…" Sarek said, observing his son's face as he was seeing him for the first time.

"Yes, Ambassador, he is fine. Doctor McCoy and I take good care of him. We are searching for an antidote too, which is here, on this planet." Jim was desperately trying to keep his calm but in fact he was afraid that Sarek orders his return on Vulcan.

Spock had probably sensed his stress because he opened his eyes. He stared all around him then he watched the screen.

"Hi, Spock!" Amanda said in a gentle voice.

After a few seconds of scrutiny, Spock turned toward the small medical device on the doctor's desk. He grasped it and began to shake the small device with curiosity, probably hoping that it will do …whatever…He showed no interest for the two people on the screen, to the despair of his mother who had hoped a reply. Once again, she cried silently.

"He doesn't recognize us." Sarek stated in a whisper.

"Unfortunately, that's true. He has no memory of us." Jim said while trying to stop Spock's investigation. The small Vulcan had found a strange interest for the pen of Doctor McCoy and he was now chewing it!

"He seems confortable despite he is with a stranger …" Sarek said in his usual tone, unemotional.

Jim was uneasy with that statement. Was he just a stranger for him?

 _Spock, I miss you so much…_

"I'm sorry, Captain. It seems that we are also strangers for our own son…" Amanda said. She was sorry for her husband's lack of tact. She knew about the friendship between her son and his captain. She was glad that her son found a friend like Jim.

"My wife is right. Captain, I will postpone all my professional appointments in order to join you on the Enterprise. My dear wife will accompany me, of course."

Jim was surprised by the declaration of the Ambassador. Sarek on board, he won't be free to babysit Spock at his convenience…but has he the right to say no to Sarek?

"This will be wonderful!" Amanda said, now laughing at the picture of Spock frowning at the pen in his hand.

"Oh please, Captain Kirk, could you take some holograms of him during the time we arrive?" Amanda was smiling, leaning tenderly against the shoulder of her husband. For the first time, Jim saw a small smile on the face of Sarek. All the fears of Jim had disappeared at this moment. _Maybe, Sarek's presence was a good idea!_ However, Jim had chosen to hide the fact that Spock suffers from intense emotional crisis. He ended the communication after having arranged a meeting with a Vulcan ship. Sarek and Amanda should join them in one week and a few days…


	6. Chapter 6

**Live long and prosper. Chapter 6**

When Leonard came back two hours later, he found Jim working on his computer. Spock was studying the cubes in front of him and in his hands. The little Vulcan was frowning, seated on his play mat. _He is so cute_ , Leonard thought _,_ smiling at the child _, and he seems to have already a great interest in geometric forms._

"Are you fine, Jim?"

"Um…yes, Bones. I've just finished the last report requested by Starfleet Command…Oh and by the way, I have warned Spock's parents." Jim said the last words in a whisper.

"Oh…And how did they react?"

"Well…They pack up and will be here in one week, three days, seven hours and a few minutes, according Sarek. This calculation is not mine, of course."

"I had guessed it." McCoy's smile was gone. "So, this leaves us less than two weeks…"

Leonard opened one of his closets and took out two glasses and a bottle of Bourbon. While he was pouring the precious liquid into a glass, his gaze turned back to Spock, who had finally left his play mat on all fours and was trotting now toward his little bed. There, he hoisted himself on his two legs until he was standing and steady, both his hands holding firmly the bars of his bed.

"Jim! Look! Spock is about to make his first steps! Oh god, it seems that we have finally something to celebrate!" The doctor said, raising his glass to his lips.

Spock was going to find his balance. His eyes were turned toward his target, namely the chair of Jim.

 _He is probably studying the trajectory_ , Leonard thought, smiling again...

Suddenly, Spock let go and began to walk in Jim's direction. Unfortunately, midway, his left foot caught the mat. Spock stumbled and fell but he did not cry. He seated and watched the cubes placed in front of him with a new interest. But a few seconds later, he became agitated, holding his head in his hands. If the doctor was not mistaken, a new crisis was happening. Jim hurriedly got up to take him in his arms while Leonard raced toward the adjacent room. He returned with a hypodermic syringe and emptied skillfully its contents while Spock was still struggling like a devil in Jim's arms.

The little child half angel half demon calmed down but was not asleep.

"Bones, have you changed the contents of the syringes?"

"Yes…I have reduced the dosage of the tranquilizer in order to reduce nausea…It's just a matter of dosage."

"A matter of dosage…"Jim repeated. "That's funny. I have already heard those same words, a few days ago…"

Leonard had blushed, uneasy. He decided to return toward the table where he had put his glass in order to take another sip of his Bourbon. Halfway, he stopped before the play mat responsible of Spock's fall. His eyes were wide opened.

"Jim…You have to see that!" He said, suddenly pale.

Aligned on the play mat, the five cubes were forming a name.

"S.P.O.C.K." Jim spelled with disbelief. In his arms, the little Vulcan sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry, this is a short chapter again. I will find time to translate the other chapters . (I will be soon on holiday, yesss! )Thank you for your reviews._

 **Live long and prosper, chapter 7**

Spock was struggling again. Jim put down the little child who immediately tried to stand up, clinging to Jim's pants. After a few seconds of hesitation, he released Jim's leg and tried to walk, putting cautiously one foot before the other. His hands were forward in anticipation of a fall. He stopped in front of Dr. McCoy who was watching him with curiosity. "Spock?"

For the first time in one week, he saw Spock raise an eyebrow as he had so often seen the Vulcan do it. As if he had woken from a long sleep, Spock rubbed his eyes before looking around him. He made a few hesitant steps and stopped in front of the small wooden cupboard near the desk of Doctor McCoy. Its surface was polished and lacquered. Like in a mirror, his image was reflected perfectly...

Suddenly, Spock fell on his ass. _Did he drop from exhaustion or surprise_ , Leonard and Jim could not tell. First, Spock stared at his face then at his hands, and began to cry loudly!

Leonard McCoy took him immediately in his arms and tried to reassure him.

"Spock, it will be all right. You have de-aged but we will find a cure…"

The doctor McCoy could not help but smile at his own comment…Usually, a doctor seeks to extend the life of his patients not the contrary! _How many men and women would be happy to be young again?_ He thought at that time.

Spock was too tired to continue. He stopped crying and fell asleep against the shoulder of Leonard who soon put him in his bed and left his office, accompanied by Jim.

oOOOo

"Spock has regained his memory, right?" Jim asked in a low voice.

"It's obvious. You have seen his reaction while seeing his reflection? In my opinion, it is not by chance that he wrote his name while manipulating these cubes…Do you know that Humans use only 10% of their brain capacity? It has long been suspected that by developing the remaining 90%, humans would increase their intellectual abilities and would acquire telepathy or psychokinetic skills like Vulcans."

"And what it has to do with Spock? He is Vulcan and already intelligent!"

"Well, Vulcans are like us. They don't use all the capabilities of their brain. In my opinion, Spock's memories were trapped in one of those areas of the brain which has never been exploited. These crises were caused by his attempt to reach his memories…This explains the headaches he suffered." Leonard explained.

"And his memories were brought to the surface!" Jim exulted and was smiling again. Sure, his friend had regained his memory… A step had been made!

"… Unconsciously while manipulating the cubes, he wrote his name…The light bulb went on! I think this crisis was the last." Leonard said. He was relieved but still anxious about Spock's previous reaction. "Jim… he's still an adult trapped in a baby's body…"


	8. Chapter 8

_N.A: The thoughts of Spock are in italic._

 **Live long and prosper, chapter 8**

Spock woke up a few hours later with the strange sensation of having been out of his body for a long time. The temperature of the room was optimal and suited perfectly his Vulcan physiology. Spock tried to sit up but his numb body refused to obey him. He opened his eyes and looked around him. In the darkness, he tried to recognize his location. He knew that he was aboard the Enterprise, recognizing the familiar hum of its engines. Seeking for additional information, Spock concentrated. Several perfumes were floating in the air…An antiseptic odor mixed with a pleasant scent he recognized immediately…It was the perfume of Nurse Chapel.

 _So, I'm in sickbay…I was probably injured during our last mission …Strange…I don't remember anything._

Spock heard voices in the distance. Those people were talking in a low voice but he recognized them easily. He tried to get their attention.

"Ahiaiin?" He called.

 _What was that sound? Was it my voice? What's happening?_ He thought. Frowning, Spock repeated his call.

"AHIAiiiin?"

 _What was this incomprehensible word coming out of my mouth?_

Unfortunately nobody came in the room. However, his call for help had a positive effect. Indeed, a strange sphere above his head illuminated the room almost instantly. Now, more questions were invading his mind.

 _Why am I in the doctor's office and is that a new biobed? ...and …First and foremost…What are the Enterprise and the shuttle Galileo doing above my head?_

"Aihaiii!...Nimiiii adagiba?" He repeated desperately and loudly.

Spock finally saw two familiar faces leaning over his bed.

"Shh…Spock…We are here with you. Calm down and don't panic!" Dr. McCoy said, as calmly as possible, while taking Spock out of his bed.

The latter realized his situation in an instant. There was only one possible explanation for the fact that the doctor can easily carry him. A picture of him sitting and facing the small cupboard of Doctor McCoy settled in his mind. He had grown young again and was now a baby!

 _Gentlemen, I'm Vulcan! Vulcans are known to control their bodies and their emotions! I'm calm…I do not shout and I do not panic! …I'm just trying to express my dissatisfaction with my current situation…Besides, I see no reason to panic…I'm an adult Vulcan in a baby's body…I'm calm…I don't panic, I express myself!_ He thought, trying to convince himself.

"Bones, he's breathing too fast!" Jim said suddenly, not hiding his concern.

"Spock…" Leonard repeated. "Everything will be fine…Calm down…Breathe slowly…"

 _I'm calm…I'm calm…There is a logical explanation for this situation…_

"Whaappiiinn?"

"Spock, it is my fault…"Leonard started while rocking him. "I made a mistake, I have miscalculated the dosage of an antidote to our accelerated aging…I'm sorry, Spock. I promise I will find a cure. I'm already working on it, I give 200%."

The Vulcan child raised an eyebrow and sighed.

 _Doctor McCoy, as always your statistics are wrong as it is impossible that you spend 200% of your time at finding a solution to my current state._ He thought, still frustrated at being unable to express his thoughts.

"It looks like he understands. It is too bad that his gibberish is incomprehensible to us." Jim said while sending at Spock a weak smile.

"I'm not certain but I think he is suffering from aphasia. What he verbally expressed is not what he thinks. You have a specific word in mind but you are unable to articulate it. Is that it, Spock?

Spock nodded.

"This is probably due to the immaturity of his brain. No offense, Spock."

 _It takes none. Aphasia is an accurate diagnosis, Doctor. I'm unable to express myself correctly. I'm also unable to control my emotions and …some primitive functions of my body._ Spock thought while bowing his head in shame.

"Dr. McCoy? What's the problem?" Jim asked. He had seen the sudden flush on the face of Bones while at the same time Spock had turned pale.

"Um…It's not really a problem…It's just that Spock's diaper must be changed again."


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for your reviews..._

 **Live long and prosper, chapter 9**

Having heard the words _change, diaper_ and _again_ in the same sentence, Jim apologized and left sickbay in record time, pretending an urgent task on the bridge.

When Doctor McCoy began to undress him, he was as embarrassed as Spock now that the latter was conscious of his state. Spock showed no resistance when the doctor lay him down on the changing mat in order to remove his diaper. Now, Spock was half naked, contemplating the ceiling while trying to ignore his shame. Leonard washed him with soft gestures. Finally, Spock sighed and closed his eyes.

"Here, I'm almost done." Leonard said in a gentle voice.

Spock chose this moment to open his eyes.

"Nooo! Noooooo!" He shouted when Leonard took a new diaper from the bag beside him.

"Spock! You have to wear it…I'm sorry but you have no other choice than to accept it!"

"NOOOO!" Spock repeated angrily, while sending his small shoe at the doctor's face!

"Spock! Stop it! It's OK…well, ' _no_ ' seems to be the only word of your vocabulary, right? At least, ' _NO'_ is a word which has the same sense for you and me…"

The Vulcan child was looking at the doctor's face with wide opened eyes. His breathing was as fast as his heart rate. In fact, he was so ashamed and so shocked by his last action toward the doctor. This action was violent and undignified…

In front of him, Leonard showed no sign of anger or mockery. On the contrary, he was smiling at him, uneasy. Then the doctor spoke in a soft and low voice.

"You know…You remind me my daughter Joanna…She was as stubborn as you. It's okay. What has happened will stay between us. And…We will give it a try. No diaper. But as soon as you feel the need to empty your bladder or …you know…You run to see me, you got it?"

Spock nodded his cheeks greener than usual.

A few minutes later, the proud Vulcan child was walking alongside the doctor, refusing to hold his hand while crossing the long corridors of the Enterprise. He was wearing a pair of blue overalls and a white sweater with a planet and its rings embroidered on it.

Spock had an impassive face, though a little pale. He knew that he could not dress and wash himself, due to a lack of coordination and an immaturity of his cerebral cortex. Nevertheless, understanding it does not mean accepting it. Spock was grateful for the doctor's care but felt humiliated at the same time. It was a so intimate task…

The Vulcan was so tired, both emotionally and physically. His pace slowed down. He eventually stumbled and fell face down. He sat up slowly, trying to hide the tears that had emerged at the corner of his dark eyes. His bottom lip was shaking a manner he could not control. After a few seconds, he burst into tears. Luckily, McCoy was the sole witness of his weakness. The doctor took him quickly in his arms and entered the nearest elevator.

Instead of reaching the bridge, Leonard decided to reach a place where his Vulcan friend could regain his composure, like in the privacy of his own quarters.

ooooo

"You will be fine, here."

 _Thank you so much, Doctor._ Spock thought.

Spock nodded and left the protective arms of Dr. McCoy. The latter was right. He felt fine in the heat and the tranquility of his quarters. Spock sighed, once again grateful for the decision of the doctor. His steps led him to his meditation mat, in a corner of the room. He sat down, facing a red stone in the center of which an artificial flame was burning.

This time, it was McCoy who sighed. How did he forget that Vulcans need to meditate as much as they need to sleep, if not more!

Several minutes passed. Like Spock, the doctor had been silent and unmoving, using his medical skills to observe his friend. Spock's muscles were tense and his breathing was not as low as it should be in meditation state. Spock's jaw was also too tight…

Spock was still staring at the red stone, sobs echoed in his throat, sign that his mind and his body were not appeased. Eventually, he turned away from the red flame and searched for the blue eyes of McCoy, knowing that he was standing behind him. He sighed once again and looked at his little shoes.

 _Frustration, shame, anger…I had not felt such strong emotions for a long time…_

"Spock? You are unable to meditate, that's it?"

"In…"

"Spock. I have to tell you something. Well, Jim has warned your parents and …they are on their way."

"Nooooo!" _Sarek will see me in that state, when I have no control of my emotions and my body!_ Spock was breathing faster once again.

Leonard wanted to reassure him. He added quickly: "Sarek has canceled all his projects and he has set aside his obligations in order to join us. He will be a great help for you, a better help than Jim and I. Perhaps, using his telepathic skills he will be able to …"

Doctor McCoy was interrupted by the cry of terror of Spock.

"No!" _Sarek will enter my mind…He will discover my disordered thoughts, my total lack of control, he will judge me! …He will be disappointed once again! I don't want this! Please, McCoy, don't let him do this!_

Spock was crying loudly, incomprehensible words getting out of his mouth. He was so hopeless.

"Spock…Calm down…I understand that you fear the judgment of Sarek but he is your father…He will help you…and your mother will take care of you."

"No" Spock repeated, between two sobs.

 _She will wash me, dress me, she will feed me like a child? No, I refuse. It will be so humiliating._

"Of course, they won't be here for another week and a few days…It's possible that I find the cure in the meantime…" Leonard added, wanting to give hope to his friend. "Come on, boy! It's time to sleep…"

Spock felt so tired. He stood up, still unsteady on his feet, he followed Leonard in the other room and let him undress in order to go to bed.

"Don't worry, Spock, I will continue to take care of you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Live long and prosper, chapter 10**

Less than two weeks later…

Although Dr. McCoy and his colleagues of the Scientific Department were making good progress in their search for a solution, they were still unable to cure Spock. Well, to be young again was not a disease but since Spock was unable to enter a deep stage of meditation, he was weakening day after day. Furthermore, Spock had nightmares and frequently woke up in tears... In addition and despite his desire to control his biological functions, Spock became resigned to wear diapers again after several small incidents. Spock's condition worsened because of a lack of appetite coupled with a lack of sleep and meditation.

Now, Jim was looking anxiously out the window next to the shuttle hangar. Leonard was behind him, with Spock half asleep in his arms.

A shuttle of the _T'hixors,_ a Vulcan ship _,_ was approaching with Ambassador Sarek and his wife on board.

"Bones, aren't you as nervous as me?"

"Well…I still think that it will help Spock to have them aboard." Leonard answered, still trying to convince himself.

Immediately after the landing, Sarek and Amanda got out of the shuttle and rushed to meet them. Sarek stopped in front of Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. With an impassive face, Sarek raised his hand and performed the Vulcan salute while Amanda, at his side, lost patience and swooped on McCoy in order to take her son from his arms. With a huge smile on her face, she began to cover him with kisses while rocking him.

"Amanda, you have promised me a better control of your emotions!" Sarek said calmly, seeming more amused than upset.

"Oh I know, Sarek, but I just couldn't wait any longer! Look at our son…He is so beautiful!" Amanda whispered.

Suddenly, Spock rubbed his eyes then asked in a barely audible voice: "Ko-mekh…Sa-mekh?"

Almost immediately, Sarek's eyebrow rose to show his astonishment.

"Uh…Did you understand what he said?" Kirk whispered in the ear of doctor McCoy.

Sarek was touching Spock's head, stroking gently his hair while answering Kirk's question.

"He used the Vulcan words for Mother and Father. Captain Kirk, it's obvious that he recognizes our voices and knows who we are. Why did you hide the fact that he has recovered his memory?"

Jim blushed and bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry…I have forgotten to warn you." And surprisingly, this was true! "Um…Sarek, Amanda, let me accompany you to your quarters. You're probably tired after a so long journey." Then, Jim took abruptly Spock from his mother's arms. He felt the shocked and angry looks of Amanda and Sarek in his back while leading them to their private quarters.

"My yeoman will come in two hours, to guide you to the observation deck where we will dine together and discuss Spock's condition."

"It is unnecessary to send us a guide, Captain Kirk. We already know the ship and the location of the observation deck." Sarek replied in a neutral tone.

"Of course…Babel…" Jim mumbled, hastening his pace.

oOOOo

"Jim, have you lost your mind? Why did you act like a complete jerk with Spock's parents?" Leonard shouted, back to sickbay. Spock was still in Jim's arms, calm but embarrassed to be at the origin of their argument.

"I…I'm sorry…I'm perhaps a little too possessive regarding Spock…I still fear that they leave the Enterprise with him."

Spock sighed in response to the painful confession of his Captain and friend. In fact, he had the same fears than Jim.

oOOOo

When Sarek and Amanda arrived in the observation deck, later that evening, they found a dining table for four people, four chairs and one high chair. Jim and Leonard were conversing near one of the panoramic window.

Seated on the floor, Spock was observing a comet pursuing its path out in space.

"Would you like to make a wish, my son?" His mother said while approaching him.

 _How illogical_ …He thought.

Jim and Leonard turned to face their guests. First of all, Jim apologized for his previous behavior. Sarek simply nodded while his wife smiled at Jim. Naturally, she forgave Jim, secretly thanking Jim and Leonard for being friends with her son. Soon, they sat around the table and began to converse amicably. While eating, Jim answered all the questions of Sarek. He told him that Spock had suffered from intense migraines before recovering his memory. Spock's aphasia was still a problem. Indeed, it has appeared that Spock's sentences were still an incoherent gibberish, although occasionally he said some small words in English or in Vulcan. But aphasia was not the main problem of Spock…

Amanda was barely listening Jim. She was too preoccupied by Spock's lack of appetite. Guessing her concern, Leonard McCoy answered her silent question.

"You don't need to worry, Lady Amanda. I've already fed him one hour ago, when we were in sickbay."

"Oh…That's a good thing. I have lots of questions about Spock. Does he need someone to eat? Does he dress himself?" She asked.

"Um…Well... He needs some help. His movements aren't sufficiently coordinated."

"And what about his ablutions? Does he wear a diaper? I'm sorry my dear son for all these indiscreet questions. " Amanda said while smiling faintly at Spock.

Leonard stared at Spock, silently asking permission to deliver that kind of information.

Spock nodded, yawned and blushed with shame. Although he had been embarrassed by his mother's curiosity, he had tried to remain straight in his highchair. One hour ago, the doctor had had the good idea to feed him with mashed vegetables and a bottle of milk in order to save him the humiliation of being fed in front of his parents. He was grateful for that. But now, he failed to show indifference while hearing his mother's questions, getting more and more uneasy and tired in his highchair.

Leonard was as uneasy as Spock. However, he answered Amanda's questions.

"Well, he has begun potty training sessions five days ago, first in the morning and afternoon for a few hours. He reverts back in diaper for the night because his sleep pattern is very disturbed…" He explained. Indeed, Spock became eager to succeed when he heard that his parents were on their way to visit him.

While the conversation between McCoy and Amanda was revolving around the various learning abilities of Spock, the latter tried to focus on Sarek and Jim's talk.

"Were you afraid of failing? After all, Spock was half-human…" Jim said.

"Indeed. As I have already said, the link is first formed between the mother and her child in utero. My dear wife being Human, I had to intervene in order to create this link, the mind-meld with her and my unborn child was always an amazing experience." Sarek started.

These few words had the effect of attracting attention. McCoy could not believe it.

"Wait a moment! Are you saying that the telepathic bond between a Vulcan child and his parents is created in utero?" He asked. His eyes were wide opened.

"Indeed, Doctor. First with the mother…Usually, this starts during the sixth month of pregnancy. In fact, I have been used as a substitute for my wife. I was the first to initiate a telepathic bond with my son. I was also the first Vulcan male to do so…But I do not deserve credit for that. Spock was already a curious child …or fetus in this case…with a real talent for telepathy. Of course, this was more effective after he was born. He has always showed a great intelligence. Unfortunately, he has suffered from xenophobic comments from his peers in school, in addition to a lack of self-confidence…"

Spock was in shock. He had never heard such praise from his father and had forgotten that Sarek had been the first to do a mind-meld with him, before and after his birth…He had been the first to see his torments as a young boy…He had been the first to help with his emotions.

"Sa-mekh!" Spock called out without fear. Sarek immediately stood up and went near his son, guessing his wish.

"Do you want this?" He asked, softly but solemnly.

Spock nodded and Sarek lifted him out of his highchair and held him against his chest.

"My mind to your mind…My thoughts to your thoughts…" Sarek whispered, after having positioned the tips of his fingers on his son's face.

 _To be continued…_

 _Thank you for all your reviews. In this chapter I take the liberty of saying that the bond between a vulcan mother and her child began in utero...As for "the 10% brain thing" which is a myth, no offense, this is a (science) fiction!... I don't own STAR TREK and its inventions._


	11. Chapter 11

**Live long and prosper, chapter 11**

Spock was now in his father's arms while the latter was placing carefully the fingers of his right hand on the meld points of his son's face.

Sarek had not held his son this way since he was five years old.

 _This is strange to do so now, almost thirty five years later,_ he thought. _Spock is surprisingly small_. _To borrow a Terran expression, he is light as a feather!_

Indeed, traveling back in his memories, Sarek remembered that Spock was more a chubby baby in the past than he was today. Of course, the ambassador had listened Captain Kirk's story and knew that Spock was suffering from malnutrition due to a lack of appetite coupled with nausea, despite the care of Dr. McCoy. Sarek could not blame him for his son's state. Regaining his youth was better than getting old and dying prematurely.

Spock was against Sarek's left side. Such proximity made possible the perception of their two heart beats by Sarek but obviously, they did not beat in unison.

… _Spock's heart rate is very fast but is it not a common trait to all Vulcan infants, unless it is a reflection of his fear…Illogical…Spock has accepted the mind meld, correction…the mind meld was his request!_

To be honest, Sarek could not deny that this mind meld was also his wish.

… An _unexpected manner to speak again with him, after 18 years of silence..._

Due to Spock's condition, Sarek knew that he had to show leniency and tolerance toward his undisciplined emotions. The old Vulcan only hoped to be a great help for his son.

… _I can't miss that opportunity to regain his trust…_

The pressure of his fingers was soft. Soon, slight warmth appeared in his head while he was reciting these words, heard and repeated a thousand times …

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…"

oOOOo

Leonard had turned pale when Spock had asked, in his own manner, a mind-meld with Sarek. He was still seated, observing father and son closely. A few days ago, Spock had seemed so frightened by the only fact to have his father aboard the Enterprise…How such a change could have happened so quickly? A mind meld was a so intimate act in which the two participants share their secret thoughts…It is well known that Doctor McCoy hated that Vulcan technique as he has already experienced it twice. McCoy could not hide his aversion toward that invasion of privacy.

Jim, seated at the end of the table, noticed his discomfort.

"Bones, it is his choice…" He whispered.

"I know, Jim…But…This is an invasion of his mind…Sarek will see his thoughts, maybe his secret feelings …He will see through his eyes…"Leonard muttered.

"A bit like you with your medical scanner!" Jim replied with a grin.

"Jim! How dare you make such a comparison?" Leonard was now red with anger. "I'm a doctor! I always use my scanner for medical reasons!"

"Is that so? Like when on the sly you move your scanner over my plate to know the number of calories of its contents?"

"Firstly I have never done this and secondly I do not spy…I only make a diagnosis!" He said, embarrassed.

"Just like Sarek. He is only making a diagnosis. He scans Spock's mind in order to find and remedy to all Spock's problems. This is their way, Bones." Jim said softly, to not disturb the concentration of the two Vulcans.

"Um…I know…But honestly I don't like it…I don't like all those voodoo things of these green-blooded hobgoblins!"

In front of him, Amanda smiled.

oOOOo

 _A kindergarten classroom…_

Sarek had recognized the place where his son had chosen to send him. This classroom was the representation of his memory and his soul. This will be where they will meet and talk soon.

Unlike a usual classroom, this one had neither door nor window. In the middle of the room were a small desk and a chair which was also too small for him. Sarek could not hide a smile. He remembered perfectly the day he accompanied Spock for his first day of school. Spock was three years old and was already a shy child in front of his peers and teacher…He was certainly afraid too but unlike others children of his classroom, Spock had not cried …Sarek had been so proud of him.

Another uncommon trait of this classroom was that three of the walls had shelves from the floor to the ceiling. Many were full of books covered in dust while some were almost empty. A few shelves had only a few leaflets while single sheets of paper and a multitude of open books littered the floor.

Sarek stooped down and picked a random book. He opened it and began to read but quickly found that too many pages were illegible. Some words were either missing or erased, the ink having faded. Sarek closed the book and put it on a shelf. He turned around, hearing his name. Spock was standing next to the little chair. He was not older than during his first day of school. In addition to the impeccable haircut, the bowl cut, Spock was wearing the usual brown dress worn by all students of the elementary school of Shikahr, except that his was twice too big for him.

"Sarek…" Spock repeated. "Father…I…I require your assistance." He added timidly, his eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, a twister coming from nowhere appeared and grew, carrying books and sheets of paper in its vortex. The twister disappeared when Sarek took Spock in his protective arms. When Spock looked up, green blood was flowing from his face. A sheet of paper taken in the whirlwind had cut his right cheek.

"Father…I'm sorry."

 _To be continued…_

 _Thank you for your reviews. I'm translating the next chapters so…See you soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Live long and prosper, chapter 12**

Spock wiped the blood as well as the tears flowing down his cheeks, with his sleeve.

"Forgive me, Father." Spock said in a shameful voice, head down. His small body was shaking. A mild wind was rising again in the corner of the classroom, making fly a few pages.

"There is nothing to forgive, my son. You are not at fault. Those twisters seem to be the manifestation of yours emotions. In your state, you are not able to control them. This is perfectly understandable. I'm not here to blame you but to help, my son. Together, we will master those emotions and we will bring some order to this room …"

"Some pages of those books have disappeared. The ink has faded, Father. I'm no longer able to read them…And I'm too small to reach those books … on the highest shelves." Spock explained while swaying slightly on his feet, his two hands behind his back.

"Am I not here for that?" Sarek said softly while taking Spock in his arms again. "If these books represent all your knowledge, then, I can teach you the missing parts again…A blank page can be rewritten, Spock."

"But this will take time…" Spock sighed.

"Time is what we have in abundance, in your state." Sarek replied while lifting his son, letting him sit up on his shoulders.

The ambassador came near one wall and began to clean the highest shelf with one hand, removing the dust on the oldest books. His head was tilted to one side, in order to read the titles. Most of them were hand-written in the oldest language of Vulcan although many included a subtitle in English. Sarek raised an eyebrow and smiled at this discovery. His hand suddenly stopped on one book: _The meditation, step-by-step_. He nodded, satisfied with his choice. He took the book from the shelf and returned to the middle of the room. Spock left Sarek's shoulders to sit at his desk, eager to start to work with his father.

" _Chapter 1: Postures and breathing_." Sarek announced, leaning over the little desk, behind his son. Then, he put one hand on Spock's small shoulder while he was turning the first pages with his other hand.

Through this contact, Sarek let his own emotions flowed freely as well as his unconditional support and encouragements.

For the first time in many years, Spock felt acceptance, peace and confidence.

oOOOo

Even in this way and under those circumstances, Amanda was happy to see her husband and son communicating.

Of course, she wanted to join them through the telepathic bond but she knew that she had to wait.

Amanda had smiled at the last words of Leonard McCoy. She wanted to tell him how he was wrong, how the mind-meld was a useful technique of healing on Vulcan. Lots of mental illnesses were gone thanks to that. Indeed, the best healers on Vulcan were also the best telepaths.

Some years ago, Sarek told her that Spock himself had a great telepathic ability. Spock was, according to T'Pau, more talented than any other child of his generation. Then, Amanda started to dream that one day his son would be a doctor!

"How long it will last?" Leonard asked suddenly.

Amanda did not respond. She could not tell if Leonard had asked her this question in particular or not.

"Bones, it has begun three minutes ago!" Jim reminded him, he was embarrassed and annoyed by the doctor's behavior.

"Three minutes and thirty-two seconds, Captain!" Sarek said suddenly while removing his fingers from his son's face in a caress. In his arms, Spock was deep asleep.

Sarek was visibly exhausted. The mind-meld had drained all his energy. What had appeared to be a long conversation between Sarek and Spock had actually lasted three minutes only. Sarek seated next to Amanda, giving Spock to Dr. McCoy. Then, Sarek concentrated and began to raise his mental shields, recovering from an intense emotional experience.

"Doctor McCoy, Captain Kirk, I know that you want some explanations of what has just happened and the current psychological state of Spock. I will be honest with you. I can't do it for now. I'm tired and I need to rest and meditate in my quarters right now." Only after a short break, he added: "Doctor McCoy, I can only assert that the mind-meld has been beneficial for Spock as he succeeded to reach the fourth stage of sleep or deep sleep if you prefer. Doctor, I would be glad that you take care of our son tonight…First of all, could you change his diaper? This will be also beneficial for his sleep."

Standing up, Sarek began to fall forward. Amanda and Jim quickly grabbed him by the arms.

"I'm fine, Amanda, It is only a slight dizziness…this will pass."

Amanda smiled at her stubborn husband who was already straight on his feet, looking for the exit. She greeted Jim after the latter released Sarek. After a last glance at his son still asleep against doctor McCoy, she left the room in her husband's arm.

oOOOo

Jim and Leonard walked back to sickbay in silence, keeping their eyes on Spock.

Once in his office, Leonard laid Spock on the changing table and started to remove the pajamas and the diaper. While cleaning Spock's bottom minutely and with dexterity, he realized that he hadn't prepare new clothes for the night.

"Jim," He whispered, "can you give me another pair of pajamas, please? They are in that closet, just behind you." Leonard was glad to not be alone with Spock. Indeed, Jim has not run away. Despite he had been traumatized by his first experience with a dirty diaper, Jim has stayed with Leonard, knowing that the doctor was going to do the entire job this time! Jim nodded. Without making a sound, he turned toward the first closet he found and opened it! Jim retained suddenly his breath when an avalanche of stuffed animals and rattles fell on him. Leonard refrained from laughing. Looking at Spock, the latter had not moved one inch.

"I'm sorry, Jim! The pajamas are in this one, on the second shelf…" Leonard explained in a low voice.

Jim winced and turned toward the second closet of the room. This time, he opened the door with infinite caution. He took a pair of pajamas randomly and handed it to the doctor, without a word.

Leonard smiled and began to dress Spock, slowly, holding his breath, afraid that he would wake up.

Next, Leonard put Spock in his crib and studied the Vulcan baby.

 _His breathing is slow and steady…Sarek is right. He is deeply asleep…_

"Our little angel is probably dreaming of computers…" He said.

"Has he already seen all the soft toys offered by the crew?" Jim asked.

"Yes. I have shown him." Leonard smiled. "However, as soon as he regained his memory, I put all the plush toys and gifts he has received, mainly from our female colleagues, in that closet …I even told him that later he can open a toy store…Of course, he didn't laugh…"

"I'm sure that he has appreciated their gifts." Jim said while following McCoy in the next room.

"Did you see that I have kept the mobile of Scotty above his crib?"

"Yes, I did."

"It is useful. The sphere lights up when Spock calls!" Leonard explained.

"And …What are we doing now?"

"We're going to sleep, hoping that Spock will sleep until tomorrow morning!" Leonard said while joining his hands and raising his eyes for a silent prayer.

 _To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Live long and prosper, chapter 13**

Spock woke up 10 hours later to find himself in his crib in Sickbay, alone and a little confused. He remembered that he had been with his father. Was it a dream? Spock shook his head, trying to recall the events of the day before.

His parents, Sarek and Amanda, had arrived aboard the Enterprise. In the evening, they had dinner with Jim and Leonard in his presence. The conversation between his father and Jim was about the development of the telepathic link between a Vulcan child and his parents…

 _My mind and the mind of my father have merged_ … _A few months before_ , _this mind meld would have been unthinkable,_ he thought.

Spock stood up and bent over the edge of his cage-like bed. Without waiting the help of either a doctor or a nurse, he decided to climb out the crib. Unfortunately, he was stopped in his fourth attempt while his right leg was going to pass over the bed barrier.

"Spock! What are you doing?" Dr. McCoy yelled while catching the Vulcan child, forcing him to sit down again in the middle of his bed.

 _Obviously, I was trying to escape from my bed... Doctor McCoy, you have always stated that Sickbay is not the prison of Alcatraz. I very much doubt it, now that beds have bars!_ Spock thought, frowning. Being unable to argue with Dr. McCoy was so frustrating!

Spock sighed loudly. He noticed Dr. McCoy's attire. The latter was still wearing his Starfleet pajamas. His beard, his disheveled hair, the mark on his face made by a crumpled sheet …There was no doubt that he had slept well. Even the dark circles were lightened.

"Okay, let's go!" Leonard said suddenly, releasing Spock from his crib. He removed his pajamas and diaper with haste and put him on the potty.

"Don't move! I will be right back!"

oOOOo

Spock sighed. Half-naked and seated on the potty, he was alone again…uh…almost alone!

Indeed, all around him, stuffed animals and toys, those which had escaped from the closet last night, were on the floor...

Spock thought about his current situation, wondering if it could be worse...

oOOOo

Spock was thinking about his decision to do without diapers when he heard the voices of the Lieutenant Uhura and his mother!

"Thank you for your help, Lieutenant! I don't understand…Usually, I have a pretty good memory of all the ships on which I have already travelled…It's surprising that I have forgotten the way to Sickbay, considering I have spent a lot of times there, during my first journey on the Enterprise…"

"It was a pleasure, Lady Amanda! Anyway, I had to come here to see Christine. Doctor McCoy's office is there!"

 _Oh no…Nonononono!_

Spock wanted to scream, to warn them, to stop them before they pass the door. He wanted to stand and to run away, even on all fours…But his mother and Nyota were too fast!

"Oh my…"Amanda said, seeing his son on the potty. She blushed and looked away, apologizing and giggling. "Spock, I'm so sorry…"

"Mr. Spock…I'm sorry too." Nyota Uhura said. The young Bantu was displaying a beautiful smile.

Spock frowned. Of course, Doctor McCoy arrived that exact moment, wearing his blue uniform again.

"Well, Ladies…You have arrived a little too early." The doctor said, kneeling before Spock. He helped him to stand and quickly wrapped him in a soft towel. "We will come back soon!" He said to Amanda while going to the nearest bathroom. There, like he has done every day for over two weeks, Leonard undressed Spock and washed him in a small tub already filled with hot water.

Spock was still pouting, despite Leonard's sincere apologies.

"Spock, I did not know that your mother and Nyota were going to visit you while you were on the potty and while I was taking a shower!"

With pursed lips, Spock glanced at the doctor and splashed hot water onto his face! He was furious!

"Spock! Stop this!" McCoy yelled, while getting him out of the tub.

The young Vulcan stopped immediately, feeling ashamed and frustrated again. His last action was inexcusable. Once again, this was the result of his complete lack of control…Tears began to appear at the corner of his eyes while Doctor McCoy was drying him with a large towel.

"Soon, Sarek will be there…and Spock…Once again, what has just happened will stay between us…" Leonard said to reassure his friend. He felt so sad for his friend, and still so guilty…

Spock nodded, unable to look him in the eyes!

"You know," Leonard said suddenly in a low voice. Right now, he was helping Spock on with his clothes. "Your situation is unique…Not everyone can relive his childhood and can spend quality time with loved ones…Your mother did not make such a journey to embarrass you…It would be nice to spend some times with her too…"

Once again, Spock nodded, closing his eyes.

Leonard McCoy was right. Amanda, his Human mother, although much younger than her husband, was in fact closer to the twilight of her life than the beginning! Spending a few hours alone with her would be pleasant…

 _If only Mother had benefited from your mistake instead of me, Doctor McCoy…If only she had grown young again of 10 or 20 years_ , Spock thought. _My father and I would have been so grateful…_

"You could go for a walk with her in the botanical garden this afternoon, for example…" Leonard said, dispelling the sad thoughts of Spock.

 _To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for your reviews...I hope that the next chapter will not disappoint you by the turn this story has taken...because, yes, this story is almost finished._

 **Live long and prosper, chapter 14**

"Spock continues to make progress." Sarek said to his wife. They were in their assigned quarters and he was doing his daily report on Spock's state.

Amanda was nodding politely at her husband but obviously she was not listening. Sarek sighed while looking at his wife. She was pacing up and down the room, cradling their little son. However, he added: "Spock learns quickly. His abilities are remarkable. For example, he can access an advanced stage of meditation on his own now and as I have already reported, two days ago, his sleep pattern is appropriate for his age which is approximately of 11 months and a few days…Look, my wife, Spock is currently deeply asleep. For that reason, I think that it is illogical to rock him as you do!"

"Sarek, you said that he was eleven months and a few days …Do you know how many days exactly?" Amanda asked, ignoring her husband's comment.

"I can't tell precisely…Why do you ask?"

"Well…I was wondering if we could celebrate his first birthday again…"Amanda said, a small smile on her face. Through their telepathic link, she sent a picture of their son seated in his highchair before a cake, a small candle on the top of it! The room was also decorated with colorful balloons filled with helium…

"Amanda! Spock is 38 years old! It would be illogical to celebrate his first birthday! He is already feeling so humiliated by his current state! This would put our son in a very embarrassing situation and that in front of all his friends and colleagues!" Sarek said suddenly, not hiding the fact that he was irritated by his wife's behavior, she was too human and too maternal!

"Sarek, I was kidding! Sarek…I suspect you are jealous of our son…" Amanda said, smiling. She had to admit that she was amused by the outraged reaction of her husband. Since she was aboard the Enterprise, Amanda was living a dream. She had received the opportunity to cuddle her son again, to spend time with him every day, first in the botanical garden of the ship and then on the observation deck. She was delighted. After three days on board, Spock had expressed the desire to sleep in his parents' quarters. Indeed, since then, the little crib was occupying a corner of the room. Tonight, however, her desire was great to lay down her little son in the huge bed, at her side…But obviously, her husband was not so eager to share his bed and his wife with his son again.

"Jealousy is an emotion, Amanda…and I'm a Vulcan. I am not jealous. However, I must admit that my control has been weakened by my frequent mind-melds with Spock…Excuse me! I need to go and meditate…" He said, joining two fingers to hers. Sarek left his quarters to the observation deck. When he returned two hours later, he was not surprised to find that the little crib was empty. He changed in his nightwear and came carefully near his wife until he saw a small brown head buried against the chest of his wife…

… _Perhaps she is right…I'm jealous_ …He finally admitted, sighing loudly and ordering the lights off.

oOOOo

A week later, at the invitation of Doctor McCoy, Jim and Spock's parents met in one of the briefing room in sickbay. Jim and Amanda were nervous. As usual, Sarek was impassive. The ambassador was seated, eyes closed and his fingers intertwined supporting his chin like in a meditative pose. Jim was fascinated by his resemblance with Spock.

Soon, doors opened on a smiling Doctor McCoy, followed closely by Spock who stopped in front of his mother. Amanda was happy to sit him on her lap.

"Lady Amanda, Gentlemen, I have great news. My colleagues and I have found an antidote, based on his first immune response to the virus responsible for our accelerated ageing. But to be honest, we have not tested it in vitro. The virus and the antibodies are too unstable and interact only with Spock's blood chemistry for a short period. However, computers have confirmed all our calculations to the tenth decimal and we have no doubt about the efficiency of this antidote. The dose is ready and Spock has already agreed to receive the injection today!" Leonard said, clasping his hands cheerfully.

While Amanda was staring at his son, she immediately knew that her dream has come to an end. She smiled despite her sadness.

Jim said nothing but rose from his chair and looked at his Vulcan friend, uneasy. "And what if it doesn't work? What will happen to Spock this time?"

"Nothing will happen, Captain Kirk, because you're not going to do this injection to my son. I forbid it!" Sarek said to McCoy with a calm but commanding voice.

"But, Sarek, he has already agreed!" Leonard replied.

"How, Doctor? He is unable to talk."

"Well, it is true. But yesterday we have found another way to communicate. He has indeed mind-melded with me for a very short time…He knows the risk and …"

"Doctor, my son is too young to make a decision. There is no way you experiment your antidote on my son without doing further tests in laboratory first!"

"Sarek, how could you say that your son is too young? You said it yourself, he is 38 years old!" Amanda added.

"Indeed. You don't have the authority to forbid this injection!" Jim intervened.

"I am Spock's father! It is my responsibility to ensure that he …"

"SAREK! Spock is no longer under your guardianship!" Jim added. He was standing in front of Spock's father.

"My son is emotionally affected. Spock does not realize the seriousness of what he is doing! His control over his emotion is still weak."

"Ambassador, may I ask you to what decision are you referring? Are you referring to his decision to receive this antidote or his decision to join Starfleet?"

"By what right do you intervene, Captain Kirk?" Sarek was staring at Jim with his dark and cold eyes…

"…Simply because Spock is a Starfleet Officer. As his Captain and Superior Officer, I should be the one responsible for him!"

"Yes, Captain…You're right! You are responsible for his current state and for all the injuries he received during those so-called missions of exploration for Starfleet! ... A military organization is not a place for a Vulcan!"

"Sarek…" Amanda called.

"Oh, please, Ambassador…Open your eyes! Spock is clearly happier here than he could be on Vulcan…working as a scientist at the Vulcan Science Academy and probably married to that bitch T'Pring!" Jim said, standing in his glorious golden tunic, symbol of his captaincy.

"Sarek! Jim! That's enough!" Amanda repeated, loudly this time.

"Amanda…" Sarek sighted, turning finally toward his wife who was standing, arms crossed. The Vulcan suddenly raised an eyebrow, looking for his son in the entire room. "My wife, where is Spock?"

"And McCoy?" Jim added.

"They are gone…While you two were arguing like two stupid dominant male…despite that I agree with Jim about the _bitch T'Pring_ part!" Amanda responded, amused by her last comment.

Jim suddenly ran out of the meeting room, Sarek was on his heels. Both had understood the intentions of Spock and McCoy.

 _Where were they? What if we arrive too late?_ Jim thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Live long and prosper, epilogue.**

Amanda was back in her quarters. These were silent and dark. She was staring at the empty crib with sadness and nostalgia, while remembering the events of the day before. In particular, the last time that Spock has get into his crib.

Dressed in a pair of blue pajamas, a lion cub embroidered on it, Spock had been so fragile and so small, asleep in the middle of his crib.

Then, Amanda raised her hand and gave life to the three vessels above the little bed. The sphere went from blue to green while Spock's mother was totally engrossed in the lullaby. She did not hear the chime and she did not see her visitor entering the room.

She knew that Doctor McCoy was here. She also knew that tonight, Spock was not in his arms.

Finally, she took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Good evening, Amanda. I have noticed that you had not eaten much tonight. You have left the dining room so fast. Are you fine?" He asked, already knowing that she was not.

Spock's mother sighed.

"Well, I'm happy…I suppose. My son has regained his adult size. Sarek and Spock are speaking again…and me…" Amanda didn't end her sentence.

"I understand, you know. I have a daughter. Unfortunately, her mother and I have divorced when she was 6. Now she is 22 but I often dream that she is my baby girl again…I go with her to the pool, I play to take tea with her and her dolls, I dream and I wake up, alone and I feel useless."

"What do you do then?"

"Well, I try to call her if the communication can be established despite the great distance between us. If this is not possible, I watch some old holograms of us…" Leonard replied while giving to Amanda a photo album. A recent picture of baby Spock was on the cover of the book.

Amanda's eyes suddenly began to shine. She opened the book at its first page while Leonard McCoy turned on the light. He faced her again just in time to watch a beautiful smile appear on her face.

"Jim and I have begun to take these pictures the day after the incident with the antidote. Of course, Spock will receive the same album photo but something tells me that he will not smile like you do…"

Amanda looked at the first page, then the second…

… _Baby Spock on his Captain's lap on the bridge / Spock in McCoy's arms in his nursery / Spock on the lap of Lieutenant Uhura with Sulu and Chekov at her side / Spock in his high chair, spoon in hand and the face covered with strawberry jam / Spock seated on his play mat, a cube in his mouth / Spock asleep in a baby bouncer, a bottle of whisky in his hands, a chief engineer smiling beside him / Spock on a bed, seeking to catch McCoy's tricorder / Spock in Sarek's arms during a mind meld / Spock and his mother in Sulu's lab / Spock in his bath …_

Amanda laughed at the last picture: Spock seated on the training potty, scowling!

"I have taken the last picture myself. It was taken two days after the recovery of his memories. I did my best to hide the camera. Despite that, he has noticed it." He explained.

"Thank you, Leonard. Thank you for everything. This was not intentional but you have allowed me to live the dream all parents do, namely relive those precious moments with their children…when they still need us. Thank you for this and for being a friend for my son…" Amanda said, smiling at the good doctor.

"It is a pleasure, Ma'am…" Leonard replied with his strong southern accent." Oh, and I hope that you have enough room for two trunks full of stuffed animals and other toys in your house…"

Amanda laughed again.

oOOOo

 _Meanwhile, on the observation deck…_

Sarek was fascinated by the panorama of the stars thought the window. The ship was going at warp 2 in order to arrive on time to the rendezvous with the Ker'fl'ch. Sarek sighed. Perhaps, he has made a decision too hasty. Perhaps, he and his wife could have spent a few more days with their son, now that he was back in his normal state. He was remembering their first meeting in that classroom. Spock was so young, so vulnerable…but also so intelligent. Sarek had been impressed by the sum of his son's knowledge, accumulated in only 38 years. Amanda would say again that he was proud of his son and she would be right! Suddenly, Sarek became aware of Spock's presence behind him. He turned to face him.

It was an undeniable fact that their father-son relationship and link have strengthened, thanks to their repetitive mind melds.

"Father…"

"My son." Sarek acknowledged.

"Father, we have not yet discussed the events that led me to follow Doctor McCoy, despite your disapproval." Spock announced in a neutral tone. He was standing straight in his Starfleet uniform, hands clasped in his back. Sarek recognized his attitude as he had used the same on numerous occasions. The ambassador took time to observe the face of his son before answering. His face was thinner; his eyes were those of his mother but they hid his emotions perfectly.

"Spock. You were and you are right. Your mother was right. You were and you are no longer a child. You're old enough to make decisions about your future, even if I agree or not. Your friend, James Kirk was right. When you left Vulcan for Earth and Starfleet Academy, I was worried. I was afraid that you turn away from me and our Vulcan customs. I was wrong. Your departure was necessary. I can see that now. Your knowledge is greater than those of your peers who stayed at the Vulcan Science Academy. Here, you contribute to the advancement of science in many areas. Your career in Starfleet is …more than honorable but you can understand that I'm worried to know that you are in the front line. Those missions on unknown planets are dangerous and you are my only son. However, I'm pleased that you have found so loyal friends, almost a second family."

Spock blinked. Such a confession from his father was unexpected. To thank his father was unvulcan but as he was half Vulcan, he answered: "Thank you, Father. Thank you for your help, your tolerance and your soothing thoughts and words during those last days."

Sarek nodded while seeing James Kirk approach.

"Gentlemen, Doctor McCoy have just informed me that Lady Amanda will join us in the Rec-room, to hear the concert given by Lieutenant Uhura." Jim said.

"Lieutenant Uhura…Is that the person who has recorded the lullaby…for the mobile above your crib?" Sarek asked innocently.

Jim grinned from ear to ear while Spock was biting his lip, holding back a long sigh. No doubt he would hear about this little sphere and its three vessels long after the end of his mission on the Enterprise…

 **The end**


End file.
